Final Fantasy: Split paths
by Echofalls
Summary: Some people are in the wrong place at the wrong time, others are just plain unlucky, watch these l'Cie run and hide...


_We have to fight this through to the end..._

Kathy Jameson looked up with a smile at the fireworks that exploded over the seaside city of Bodhum. There were several acrobats and entertainers along the beachfront, she watched them juggle flaming sticks from one to the other before focusing up on the fireworks again. So many people had turned up to see this!

_That was the day it all went wrong..._

Somehow she found herself on a line next to one of those acrobats/ entertainers. 'Scared?' he asked her. She looked into his dark green eyes. Long white hair down to his shoulders. 'A bit.' she replied with a gulp. 'Why did you pull me onto this line again?' she wondered in a whisper.  
'You heard her.' he muttered nodding at the pink haired woman 'You can tell whatever she's going to do, it's going to be good when it happens!' True to both their words, the ride was not quiet.

_That was the day we were Purged..._

The outlaw, and wanted thief, Kendra Drasow ran through the Pulse Vestiage. She knew the risks of coming in here; she could possibly be turned into a l'Cie. But with that bounty hunter chasing her, she was willing to take that risk. She crouched down on the ground and groaned as she shifted the rough handcuffs to the tool belt on the left side of waist. 'Almost...There...' she groaned as she pulled a lock pick out and started working on one of the cuffs. With a resounding "click" it came undone and she emitted a sigh of relief. She had started work on the other one when she froze as she felt the barrel of a gun pressed against the back of her head. 'Make one move and I blow your brains out.' An out of breath male voice ordered.  
'But then you wouldn't get your little gil bounty.' Kendra replied.  
'You cut me, I cut you. Eye for an eye.' the hunter replied as he used his free hand to feel a bleeding cut on his right cheek.'No more knife tricks.' Kendra knew this guy was a tough nut. If she moved, he would jerk the trigger of his gun by reflex. 'Got out of your handcuffs then?' he muttered as he noticed one of the cuffs still atttached to her right wrist. Suddenly they were both stopped as Sanctum troopers burst in, both of them leapt to the sides to avoid the bullets.' I'm on your side! Mark Peterson! Look me up!' the hunter called out.  
'They're not listening.' Kendra replied as she rolled her eyes.  
'We're not l'Cie!' Mark ignored her as the fire contined. 'Screw this! I'm not one for friendly fire...But if that's what they want...' Mark pulled his sub-machine gun off his back again as Kendra searched around and pulled six sharp knives from her tool kit. She held one between the fingers of each hand and they both broke from their cover to attack. Kendra doing damage up close and Mark supporting from afar.

'Don't they care about us?' Kathy demanded as she and the acrobat, Drake, cowered behind rubble. Suddenly they flinched as a train car exploded a few feet away and a metallic behemoth fell past. 'Ah.' Drake smiled as a sharp metallic fan belt and two iron pipes landed near them. 'I think we've just improvised weapons.' Kathy took the fan belt while Drake gathered the pipes. Personally, he was used to working with something a bit less crude. But they really had no other choice. Letting out war cries, they leapt from their hiding places and charged.

'Cie'th!' Kendra realised as they looked at the crystaline monsters heading towards them.  
'l'Cie who failed their Focus...' Mark muttered. 'Horrible beasts.' The Cie'th let out a wailing shriek that momentarily stunned both of them before they both snapped on the offensive. Kendra continued with her repetitive strike after strike with her knives, one of them landed into what she could only describe as an eye and the Cie'th let out another wailing scream before dying. 'Next, please!' she giggled as brushed her chocolate brown hair out of her eyes.

Slaughtering their way through Sanctum soldiers, they soon reached Vestiage. Hopefully none of the soldiers would follow them into it. 'Don't worry, Kathy.' Drake said cooly. 'None of them would follow us in here. Too scared.'  
'Aren't you?'  
'About what?' Drake wondered.  
'About the fal'Cie here.'  
'Pft, it's just another monster. Besides, c'mon, we've nearly made it.'  
'That's often the point where the ground falls out from under your feet.' Kathy replied before they kept moving.

'Wait! I need to shop!' Kathy ordered a she skidded to a stop next to an open terminal.  
'Now?' Drake demanded as he looked back over his shoulder.  
'We need better weapons then these...' Kathy muttered as she flicked through windows. 'There we go!' With a smile she pulled out her new weapon; a long, stainless steel chain whip daggertail. 'Much better then that old fan belt.' she muttered as she admired her reflection in it. 'You alright with yours, Drake?'  
'Fine.' Drake replied as he looked over the two large, yet light weight silver spears in a large pack, which he slung over his shoulder. 'I can work with these.' he said with a grin.

'Oh, more survivors.' Kathy gasped as they ran up to Kendra and Mark.  
'Don't you move, thief.' Mark spat as Kendra stowed her knives away and went to walk over to them. 'Did you hear something?' Drake asked suddenly, now that they listened closely, they could hear the sounds of people shouting. Then there came an explosion of light, a rush of blurry images and everything went black.

_That was the day we became l'Cie..._


End file.
